Laws of Ownership
by The Happy Rabbit
Summary: Megatron returns from the dead to find that what is his has been taken. The thief soon learns that to own someone else's thing you need to have it's loyalty no matter how powerful you are.


A/N: This is my first fanfic so yeah... I would love some critique, good and bad so that I may learn how to improve.

Pairing: Starscream/Megatron, Fallen/Starscream

Word Count: 1,889

**Warnings**: Rape, sexual scene, mech on mech, death.

* * *

Megatron growled low as he stalked down the narrow passageway. Sharp edges of metal twisted inwards as if trying to stop him. As if they could, he sneered, mouth twisting into an ugly shape, denta glittering in the eerie light that shone through the few gaps in the wall. He moved forward, frame hot in both anger and anticipation of what was to come.

He had returned. After two years of death he had returned to find that what was his had simply forgotten him. Moved on. He growled, the noise echoing through the darkness.

The Fallen was his master but he was Starscream's. The Seeker knew this, he knew that he belonged to no one but Megatron, even in death... But alas, he had seemingly forgotten and needed to be reminded of who he belonged to. Megatron could smell him, the strong scent of flier-grade energon and oil, the sharp tang of burning metal from powerful engines and another smell, old and repulsive, his Master.

He could here their faint voices, faint, too faint to make out but Starscream was angry, defiant, aggressive... The Fallen even more so. And then Megatron stopped.

"I am your master and you will obey me!"

Megatron growled, denta grinding together as he continued. A shrill cry of outrage made him quicken his pace.

"You are not _my_ master! You are Megatron's! And I-"

Another shrill cry, this one strangled. Megatron rounded a corner slowly, silently. There before him stood his Master. His glowing frame pressed roughly upon the familiar bronzey-silver that belonged to Megatron. Starscream snarled as he curled his sharp talons around the Fallen's choking claws.

"You are not my master!"

The Warlord felt a wave of relief, Starscream had not betrayed him willingly. His relief soon left him. Megatron watched, body tense with rage, as a dirty red claw drifted down Starscream's frame, the tip sliding along armour and cables with a light pressure, not enough to hurt.

"You are mine. I have claimed you!"

That was enough for Megatron. He already knew that the Fallen had claimed what was his. Starscream's swollen chest plates held not his heir but the Fallen's and that made him angry.

"Master," burning red optics turned to him, the Fallen was not happy about his arrival. "Starscream is needed." He replied, careful to keep his own anger hidden. He could not take the Fallen down like this, he was no match against his Master.

"Starscream is needed here," a knowing smirk and the brightening of optics. "I need to reinforce my ownership of him."

Starscream hissed and spat as the Fallen returned his attention to him, ruby optics darting between his true Master and the Fallen. Megatron caught them for a brief moment, a quick glance but enough to know that Starscream would obey him.

He growled.

The Fallen flinched but not from fear, from anger. He turned slowly, many optics narrowing. "You have a problem, Megatron, hm?"

"Starscream belongs to me and me alone."

The Fallen chuckled at his apprentice and he scrapped a claw down Starscream's front. The jet hissed in discomfort, talon rising to stop the offending limb from digging too deep. "He carries my heir, I have filled him with my essence, something which you have failed to do. I gave him to you because he was a breeder, so he could give you an heir, but you did not fulfil your duty." The Fallen growled. "I need an heir and Starscream, the Seeker, is best suited as my mate."

He had made a mistake, the Fallen, in his arrogance and anger he had pulled away from the trapped jet, just a fraction, but enough. Starscream lifted his clawed foot and slammed it against the Fallen's side, curling claws in then tearing back, his double jointed leg allowing him to pull back further then the average. The Fallen roared as wire, cable and fluid burst from the wound in the wake of the Seeker's foot. He clutched his side and dropped the jet as he howled.

Before he could recover Megatron charged, slamming his cannon arm into the ancient Prime's undamaged side and firing. The blast ripped through his middle and he howled in outrage. He took a swipe at the silver mech but a bronze talon sliced through his forearm leaving it sparking and dead.

Starscream hissed as he backed up to the wall, Megatron moving back with him. Both growled at the Prime, unafraid. The Fallen studied both of them and Megatron realised what he had to do. The Fallen couldn't stand, his injuries didn't allow for it. He crouched on the ground, submissive, he had realized his mistake. Starscream wanted to belong to Megatron and was willing to kill to remain with his Master.

Megatron growled loudly as he brought Starscream to him with an arm around his waist.

"Mine!" He snarled as he swung the Seeker's back into the nearest wall.

Starscream hissed, submissively, he wanted to be claimed by his Master. Megatron ran a claw down his front and he obediently opened his chest plates. His spark cast a blue light across his Master's face plates as the Warlord snarled, slipping in a claw tip to stroke the bared spark. Memories pasted between them at the contact and Megatron saw and felt as the Fallen, his Master, made Starscream his. He roared in anger as he opened his own spark chamber and slammed their chests together. Hooked cables sprang from their bodies as Starscream screeched in pain, locking them together as Megatron's spark located the parasite inside of his mate and began to attack it. Wave upon wave of pure hatred bore down upon the unborn sparkling without mercy, Starscream cried out in agony, talons grasping Megatron's shoulders, sharp tips piercing the battle worn armour.

"My Lord!" He cried as his body arched into Megatron's.

Megatron stopped his assault on the offspring that was not his. He could feel it still, panicked and scared, vulnerable. He caressed it, with his spark, before he began to download his codes directly into the infant, replacing the Fallen's and making it his own. He heard a click and felt Starscream's interface panel shift beneath his frame as the jet surrendered to him.

Megatron released his spike, allowing it time to pressurise before he thrust forward into the awaiting walls of his mate. Starscream keened and shook with the force, helm tipping back against the wall as his optics sneered at the still crouching Prime. Megatron followed Starscream's gaze to the Fallen. His optics were narrowed as Megatron drew back, spike embracing the cool air before plunging back into the familiar heat it craved. The Prime growled, he was defeated, and turned to limp away into the darkness.

Megatron stilled as he listened, audios widening to allow more sound in as he waited. Starscream, quiet, done the same. His sharper systems deciding that the Fallen had indeed left. He turned to Megatron and ran his glossia along the sharp metal plates of his Master's face.

"He is gone, my Lord, and you have returned to your rightful place-"

"The Decepticons are mine to lead." Megatron cut across, red optics scanning over the Seeker's expression as Starscream pulled a face, throat vibrating as he purred.

"That was not what I was referring to, my Lord," A devious smirk and the dulling of optics, "You have returned to your rightful place... on top of and in me."

Megatron growled possessively as the valve quivered around him and he returned to his repetitive, slow but powerful pace of sliding in and out, in and out. Starscream rocked against him, greedily trying to engulf as much of him as possible as their hips met with a clang and a scrape, moaning loudly. Megatron didn't indulge in the pleasure though, he was at work, removing everything that had belonged to the Fallen from the small being within the heated chassies beneath him. The sparkling's spark was not strong enough to repel him and with it's carrier allowing the act it was fighting a losing battle. Soon it would be no more, with a new being replacing it, Megatron's sparkling.

The protoform was well on it's way to being complete, it was a waste to let it simply be reabsorbed after all the effort it's carrier was forced to endure to build it with his own body, and Megatron needed an heir. His death had been a wake up call. If he were to die again he would need Starscream to posses something that would remind everyone of just who he belonged to. Megatron smirked, even in death Starscream would belong to him, and to his heir.

Starscream arched suddenly as Megatron hit him at an angle, gasping and writhing, talons clutching at his shoulders. The silver mech smirked at the vulnerable display and decided that maybe a bit of pleasure was no harm. The sparkling, the Fallen's sparkling was dead, erased and Megatron's was beginning to form as he merged his and Starscream's sparks. The jet howled in bliss as overload swept through him, ghostly strands of his pleasure echoing across the bond between them and the energy of their unity forming a new being.

Megatron purred contently as fluid seeped down his spike, through the armour on his thighs and downward. Starscream, dazed and satisfied, waited patiently as Megatron built his own overload, his fluid, liquid metal with his unique signature and design codes, ready to invade the jet's body and to reform the protoform that lay in stasis, the new spark not old enough to leave the energy field of it's carrier's.

Overload washed through him and he howled and roared, exaggerated so that the Fallen and any other would hear and know that he had claimed once more what was his. His transfliud burst forth from his hardened tip buried deep within the Seeker's valve. The jet groaned as the burning fluid swarmed his inside and gradually began to pool inside of him as his valve tightened to contain the fluid. Starscream, driven by basic programming, freed himself from Megatron's spike and detached the cables locking them and left to go to his quarters, Megatron following closely behind with a claw on the jet's wing. Megatron knew the jet was only leaving without permission because it was important. The fluid within him would cool soon and merely be absorbed by the jet and not by the protoform. Gravity held the fluid away from it's true destination.

They reached their quarters and Starscream lay down on the metal berth. His optics offlining as Megatron clambered over him, careful of the cockpit glass as he lowered himself onto the jet.

The fluid, Megatron's essence, began to creep towards the defenceless protoform within the recharging jet as the new being danced around it's carrier's spark.


End file.
